


Your Turn Madame Mayor

by 108MifflinStreet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108MifflinStreet/pseuds/108MifflinStreet
Summary: Smut. No plot. The tags say it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My fist smut. Hope I did okay. Feedback gratefully received. Sorry for any mistakes or typos.  
> -•-  
> Enjoy.  
> -•-

...  
-  
"Honey?" Emma called "I'm home."  
Henry and Maria (Emma and Regina's children, Maria their two year old daughter) were having a sleepover at their grandparent's apartment, leaving Regina and her wife alone for the night. The brunette had thought on this and decided to give Emma a treat when she got home. She had made her way to their playroom ten minutes ago to sort everything out.

The room was behind a secret door, only able to be found by either of the pair, in their basement. The basement was a games room for chilling as a family until you went through that secret door.

It was a soundproofed room with a magically locking door. There was a large dark wood closet in the corner of the room full of assorted lingerie and role playing outfits, including a large collection of Regina's evil queen dresses from the enchanted forest. Emma really liked those and was especially partial to those that incorporated corsets. They accentuated Regina's curves perfectly, Emma thought. Not that she wasn't perfect already.

Next to that sat a matching trunk full of their wide range of toys some using magic, some only seeming that way. This trunk also contained their bondage, leather straps, chains and all. They even had a few whips.

Around the room a complicated set up of lighting hung and stood, allowing to get them the perfect, most sexy lighting they could wish for.

A sofa curved around one corner of the room, which they liked to use for a casual feel, and a desk, made of dark hardwood again, in another corner with a matching stool tucked under it.

In the middle of the room a four poster stood with a mattress protector, which regularly came in very handy. Cream bedding covered the bed with a red throw over the top.

The floor was made of the same wood as the furniture and a faux animal skin rug covered most of the floor. Altogether, the room reminded them both of the brunette's palace of the queen. That was the inspiration when they magically created this place together. They found they could both get off to that scene.

They particularly liked to role play innocent princess and dirty queen. When Emma dominated their favourite game was Sheriff Swan had to arrest Mayor Mills as she had been so very naughty. Much of their time together was spent as the current form of themselves too, just Emma and Regina, completely and utterly in love.

Regina had lit candles all over the room, creating a warm, medieval glow. She had laid what they would need out on top of he chest and had picked out an outfit for herself. She heard the blonde's arrival and called back "I have a surprise for you." Moments later Emma entered the basement, everything dealt with upstairs. This was exactly what she needed to wind down after a long day at work.

Regina quickly changed before opening the door to their room "come, dear." As soon as Emma caught sight of her wife's outfit her jaw practically hit the floor. "Pretty much there, darling" she replied cheekily, practically drooling at the brunette's attire. 

Regina wore a new corset, recently retrieved from her enchanted forest closet. It was all black lace, sheer over her stomach but with a black underlay everywhere else. It laced up all the way up the back before coming to tie in a bow. It pushed her breasts up making them look, as Emma would often put it, irresistible.

She had also pulled up black lace garters to match the corset. Her panties, matching again, hugged the curve of her ass but did not cover it. She had buckled strappy black stilettos onto her feet. Emma had a bit of a kink for what she called Regina's fuck-me-heels.

"Darling," Regina stroked along Emma's jaw as she shivered in response. Regina continued, whispering  
"I want to make you scream my name until your throat burns and desire overcomes your every thought."  
Emma felt lust take over her body in that moment, a heat pooling between her thighs.

Both leaned towards each other, lips meeting, Emma eagerly removing her jacket and Regina guiding her over to the edge of the bed. Their lips locked, each opening their mouths, tongues duelling, dancing, each knowing who would win today.

Regina undid Emma's shirt before pushing, her wife who fell gracefully onto her back in the middle of the bed.

Regina let out a dominant growl, pulling Emma's panties down at the same time as her jeans. She took a quick taste of Emma's wetness and moaned before moving back up to kiss the blonde whilst removing her bra. "Beautiful."

Emma shivered. She had not been expecting this when she arrived home but god her wife was good. Regina's tongue coaxed another moan from the blonde. 

"What's the safe word, darling?" Regina asked.  
"Apples," there was the answer.  
"Good girl" Regina purred, fuelling Emma's praise kink. 

She tied a silk blindfold at the back of Emma's head and kissed her lips before biting the bottom one and kissing down her neck, pausing at each point that she knew to be particularly sensitive. She sucked those points hard, especially her wife's pressure point, scraping her teeth across it and creating hickeys, marking her property. Regina was a very possessive lover to put it lightly. 

Emma felt Regina's weight shift off the bed and the next thing she knew her hands were cuffed to specially-made holes in the headboard. Regina kissed Emma's tensed biceps as they looked so good before scraping her teeth along them to her shoulder and moving back to kiss her wife's lips. 

A rigid bar was placed between Emma's legs, strapped to each leg with leather straps and Emma found herself unable to close her legs. This would leave her helpless, at her wife's mercy.

Emma noticed another shift and a silk was also threaded into her mouth, enabling her to make noises but not speak. "And the safe signal?" Regina husked into Emma's waiting ear and scraped her fingers down the bare torso that lay in front of her. Emma shivered and her abs rippled in response to the touch.

Emma answered with the signal.  
"Good girl" Regina purred once more  
"I am going to enjoy this very much."  
She began to draw patterns on a pale breast, circles around her wife's erect nipple, never quite getting there. Emma whimpered softly at the delicious torture. Every swirl of the tongue was got closer to where she wanted a hot wet mouth. She had no way of telling when that would happen, her vision and speech lost. Emma continued to whimper, letting Regina know what she wanted but feeling helpless to control the sweet stimulation.

Eventually Regina pulled a stiff nipple into her mouth and sucked hard, eliciting a loud, shocked moan from Emma. Regina scraped her teeth against the rock hard bud before lapping at it with her tongue, coaxing all sorts of erotic sounds from her wife. Emma moaned and tried to wriggle in the bonds to no avail. Regina let that nipple go with a loud pop and paused for a second, waiting for the blonde's disappointed whimpers to subside.

Regina took the other nipple into her mouth and repeated the action before going back to the first and flicking it teasingly. 

Emma moaned out loud, biting her lip to try and quell the sound.  
"You like that, baby?" Regina asked and Emma answered, trying to nod her head but instead settling for an affirmative moan.  
"Mmmmmm" she hummed back, the vibrations transferring to the nipple currently in her mouth. She did the same for the other one, Emma shivering delightfully.

Regina kissed down Emma's stomach, making patterns with her tongue. She reached where Emma's panty line would be, if she had panties on, and kissed along it, nibbling a little too. Emma was almost shaking now and breathing very heavily. Regina placed one last open-mouthed kiss to her clit.

"What do you want me to do to you now?" Regina whispered dirtily and Emma moaned in response before the silk was lifted temporarily. Emma replied with words now  
"Fuck me, fuck me hard."  
A wide, evil smile appeared on Regina's face.  
"I want you to beg" she growled.  
Now, Emma wouldn't usually do this in fact, usually not even for her wife. Well, that was a lie, she would do anything for Regina, she just liked to keep her pride intact. All her pride had now disappeared.  
"Please, please Your Majesty."

Regina suddenly thrust her fingers into Emma's core. Emma tried to close her legs around the pleasure but found the bar between them, keeping them apart so she stayed spread wide, open wide to her wife's torture.

Emma was left, feeling every feeling, helpless and unable to relieve any of the pressure building between her legs. Regina could do what she pleased. 

Regina continued to thrust those two fingers, angling them upwards to catch every sensitive part of her lover's core. She lowered her head to suck on Emma's clit, playing with it with her tongue, nibbling it lightly and again, sucking the erect bud. Emma moaned loudly at every new stage of pleasure  
"Reginnnnnnaaaaaaaaa."

Emma was pretty damned near to coming already. Just a little bit harder, faster, more. Regina complied with the need she felt from Emma for these things and went that little bit harder and faster, still hitting all the right points. 

It was perfect, a delicious pleasure that teased her to the brink of orgasm.

A final thrust sent her over the edge, catching every key part of her.

Emma's head fell back as she was enveloped in pleasure.

Eventually the pleasure began to dissipate, magnifying briefly for each aftershock that Regina helped her to ride out. The, now slow, thrusts of Regina's fingers gradually stopped and pulled out of Emma's heat. 

Regina licked her fingers clean, moving closer to Emma's ear so she would hear the quiet moans that she was making at her wife's taste.

The silk gag was pulled away from Emma's mouth and a second later she felt Regina's fingers swipe through her folds, now coated in her juices. A second later, the fingers pushed at her lips, into her mouth. "I want you to suck your own cum off my fingers. Suck them like they're my cock" Regina purrs seductively and Emma does exactly as she's told.

It really is an erotic sight for Regina, her gorgeous wife, blindfolded and sucking her fingers like they were the most important thing in the world. 

Removing her fingers, Regina reached over to the top of the toy box once again and found what she was looking for. She fastened it securely around her waist so that one particular strap pressed on her clit in a way that would drive her wild as she fucked her wife.

She undid the blindfold, wanting to watch her wife's expression as she came. She smirked down at Emma once she was sure the blonde could see and without any warning, slid the long, black strap on into her wife's waiting sex.

Emma groaned as every bit of her core was touched in a perfect way. Regina began to thrust slowly and with every thrust Emma watched the bounce of the woman fucking her's luscious breasts. This turned her on impossibly more. She was plenty wet enough for even that thick shaft without any extra lubrication.

This was one of Emma's favourite toys, the perfect size for her and she knew Regina could cum from the way the leather straps pressed around her clit. 

Emma moaned loudly and Regina sped up, knowing how sensitive Emma was from her previous orgasm, barely able to think after just a few thrusts. Regina began to shake as she thrusted, the straps getting her close but she controlled it to put Emma over the edge first.

Emma's breaths came quick and fast now with whimpers mixed in. She moaned again, long and loud.

Her hips bucked wildly, meeting every one of Regina's thrusts. A finger pressed against Emma's clit, drawing tight circles around the sensitive bud. Regina went even faster.  
"I-I'm gonna cum," Emma gasps.  
"I know, I know baby. Cum for me," comes Regina's reply and with one last, particularly hard, thrust Emma hurtles over the edge into the earth shattering oblivion of her second powerful orgasm. Her back arcs, all of the toy still inside her at this point. 

Regina comes too as a strap is pressed into her by Emma's own sex and the sight and sound of her wife's climax throw her over. The brunette collapses on top of the blonde on the bed.

They both come down together and Regina pulls out of Emma. She lowers herself and laps at Emma's wet sex, cleaning her up, a mini orgasm shocks Emma as her wife's tongue finds place inside her. 

Regina runs her tongue out of Emma and over her clit one last time, completely expending her wife's after shocks. 

As Regina lies down on he bed Emma sits up sharply and the last thing the brunette hears before feeling Emma roll on top of her is  
"Your turn Madame Mayor."


End file.
